Beyond the screen
by Findyourhappiness
Summary: A chance meeting one drunken night, will Jazz find his teal eyed boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Myers owns the Twilight stuff, the rest comes from my head.**

**AN: My first try at multi chapter fic, Thank you to my prereader and editor, You're fucking great. please be gentle.**

It was Friday afternoon, I had just arrived home from a long day at work when I heard my phone alert me to a new text message I'd received. It was my roommate and best friend Zach, we'd both had a shit week and we agreed to have a night to blow off some steam and relax.

-**_ Jazz, man get a fuckin beer ready I'll be home in 5 - Z_**

I chuckled at the text, knowing he's always thought of me as his "bitch". I admit he was very manly and built, so he attracted a lot of attention when we went out together. I was a slimmer but equally toned, and I'd had my share of flings, drunken one night stands too, although none of them had been that memorable. I didn't bother replying as he would be here in a minute. I put a beer in the freezer to chill it down further and cracked one for myself.

Standing with one palm flat on the counter I tipped my head back and took a long pull of the amber liquid, closing my eyes to savor the taste and initial crispness of the cold beer.

A moment later Zach arrived home, dropped his shit on the chair in the kitchen and slapped a hand onto my back, drawing me out of the quiet reverie. I coughed loudly having inhaled the liquid the wrong way in shock of the sudden contact. He rubbed and patted my back softly, which felt pretty damn good. After collecting myself and clearing my throat I leaned toward the freezer, grabbing his beer for him. Yeah, I was his bitch. He was someone I admired, a man worthy of so much, yet he never seem to find that one that was more than a fuck at the back of a night club. It was sad because as his best friend and ex lover, I had seen all sides of him and he was an amazing catch. We had known each other for years.

I turn to give Z his drink, which he takes eagerly, gulping half the bottle down before coming up for air. Hoisting myself up on the bench we talk about work and how stressed our bosses had made us. Finishing the first beer, Z gets up and moves over to the pantry, where I knew the spirits were hidden away in. Picking up two shot glasses on the way back, he sits down with bottle of tequila and grins. I knew that look, it was going to be a very messy night.,which I knew would end with me bent over something and his thick length pounding into me. This is what happened when we have bad weeks, some nights finding stress release and comfort in those closest to you is better than any one night stand.

Pouring two shots we immediately knocked them back and had another, the night continued on this way till I could hear my speech starting to slur.

I'd left Zach in the lounge and walked down the hall to my room, not having had a chance to change out of my work clothes. I slammed my shoulder into the doorway, obviously misjudging the width. I let out a groan and rub my shoulder lazily, stripping off my clothes then looking for something comfortable to wear. We weren't finished drinking and I was starting to crave something deep fried. My stomach made a gurgling sound at all the shots on a empty stomach. Just then, I looked up, feeling like I was being watched. A small smirk comes to my lips when I see Zach standing there palming himself while he watched me undress. He'd seen me many times but it still got me hard when he watched me. I turned and winked at him as I bent over to step into some sweats. I heard a quiet growl from behind me and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. With the alcohol running through my veins, I was unusually warm so I decided to forego the shirt. I walked over to Z and ran my hand down his chest while his thumb was lightly rubbing over the tip of his clothed cock. God he was fucking sexy when he got that look in his eyes.

I pulled my hand back and walked back into the kitchen where the tequila bottle, three quarters gone, sat with the glasses. Taking everything into the lounge, I flopped onto couch and set it out on the coffee table. Just then Zach's phone chimed signalling he had a text. He stumbled out into where I was sitting and checked his phone. A loud chuckle came from him causing my curiosity to spike.

**"Whatssssso funny man?"** I slurred slightly

He threw the phone at me to look and when I gazed at the screen, I saw two people in the same crazy masks and some conversation text next to it.

**"Have you heard of Chat Roulette?"** he asked laughing.

I shook my head and groaned when my vision got fuzzy for a minute, throwing him back the phone. He catches it then jumped up to grab his laptop out his bag in the kitchen. I let my head drop back against the couch while I hear him fumble around in the fridge, no doubt getting couple of beers for us, although I'm not sure I wanted more.

He drops down on the couch next to me and turns on his laptop, quickly loading up the Chat Roulette site.

**"This is Chat Roulette, basically you connect here" **He points to the top left hand screen **"And then you sit and wait for random strangers to connect. It's fuckin' hilarious, some of the people you see." **He clicked the Connect button and suddenly our faces filled the small box, my eyes were red and I looked dishevelled. I rubbed my eyes before leaning out of frame, not prepared to face people looking this way. Instead I got up to grab something to snack on, swaying as I grip the edge of the couch. Grumbling about being hungry, I shuffle into the kitchen to begin the search for something to soak up the countless shots and beers we had consumed. I had just pulled a packet of corn chips out of the pantry when I heard Zach laugh loudly and call my name.

**"FUCK! Jazz man get your ass in here, this is seriously funny shit!"** He manages to shout through his laughter.

I make my way back into the lounge, curious to see what the fuck was so funny. Sitting down next to him, I offer him food then concentrate on the screen. Zach had the Camera pointed so people can see his full torso. Such a fuckin pretty boy sometimes, I let my gaze wander over the sculptured muscles, adjusting the now obvious bulge in my sweats. The screen comes alight with an image of pretty average looking guy sitting with bottle of beer, we both raised ours in a "cheers" motion then Z disconnected from him to find someone bit more interesting. Next was two real young girls. I may have been drunk but there is no way I want to talk to chicks that young, so I reached over and disconnected from them. Zach laughed at my reaction and finished his beer. We decided to call it quits for the night as there was no one exciting on.

**"It's usually so much better than that, sorry didn't get anyone other than fuckin youngins." **He came up behind me and wrapped his arms round my body, his lips press to my shoulder and instantly I knew what he wanted. I felt my body start to react but my mind was a haze of tequila and beer, I just wasn't mentally up for it tonight. I rested my hands over his and purred quietly, then groaned.

**"I'm tired Z… I think I might just go to bed." **The idea of this site had me curious, but there was no way I would do anything with Zach there. Twisting in his arms, I gave him a soft kiss and stepped away. **"You're on your own tonight, stud." **I chuckled, turning with a smirk at him over my shoulder and walked off to my room.

Closing the door behind me, I pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it over the chair in the corner of the good sized space. Quickly stripping down till I was naked, I always slept that way and tonight was no different. I laid my head down on the pillow and everything started to spin, so I sat back up and let my eyes close, but that felt just as bad. I opened them up again and my gaze fall upon my laptop sitting on the desk by the window. My mind wandering back to the Chat site and I was instantly aroused at the thought of watching someone while being completely anonymous.

I scrubbed a hand down my face, slowly lifted myself up and walked over to get the laptop. Taking it off charge, I moved back to the bed then sat up against the headboard. Getting comfortable I opened it up and typed in my password to reveal my desktop, my cursor hovering over the icon for google. With a loud exhaled breath, I clicked on it and typed in the address for Chat Roulette, heart thumping and my mind still hazy and spinning from all the alcohol running through my veins.

I pressed the connect button and positioned my camera onto the lower abs with just enough of my V to show I'm toned. Staring at the black screen for a few minutes, I wondered if many people would be on at 3am in the morning.

The screen lit up with an image of a sign and what looked to be a hand moving up and down behind it. The sign read : **"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."**

I couldn't help but laugh then disconnected, not quite interested in that one, rubbing my eyes waiting for the next person to appear. I let my hand drop down and slowly rub thumb over my tip, contemplating waking Zach up so I wasn't fucking my hand. I didn't though, I stayed staring at the screen, waiting.

The screen lit up again, this time a girl sat bare chested and rolling her nipples. I admit they were great breasts. Feeling a twitch under the blanket, my cock hardening further. This is how I knew I was Bi. I preferred men but I definitely appreciated the sensuality of a sexy, confident female.

I leaned forward and typed in the text box"

**_You: You are very sexy darlin'._**

Leaning back, I brought the laptop closer to me so it wasn't resting on my now thickening cock. She let go of her nipple with one hand and types back.

**_Stranger: Thanks handsome, why don't you give me something to cum to?_**

I was turned on but not enough to cum for this girl, though if I could help her to get some release, I'd rather it be with me than some weird fuck that would probably show everyone her shit.

**_You: Yeah, I've got something you might like. -wink-_**

I type out a message then lifted the laptop, put it aside then rolled onto my side, still not showing my face but revealing the length of my thickness. Gripping the base, I started to stroke the entire shaft slowly. Watching the screen, I watched her hand disappear for a minute then she started grabbing at her large breast, then the other hand dropped below the view of the camera. I knew she was probably rubbing her pussy.

**_Stranger: Nice cock! So thick and long I wish it was inside me._**

The thought of someone cumming while watching my cock gave me a now rock hard length. Then a loud moan broke the silence of my dark room. I swore and quickly turned down the sound, realising she had turned her microphone on as she was obviously unable to type while she was playing. My hand stroked up and down a bit harder now, wanting to urge her to cum.

**_You: Cum hard, think of me pinning you down and slamming deep inside you._**

I loved that shit, drove me crazy when people talked dirty to me. By her further moans and the quiet buzzing I could now hear, she was close. Beginning to stroke faster, my own arousal betrayed me when drops of clear precum forms on the tip of my cock. I bit back a groan when she tilted the camera and showed me the way she was pumping the vibrator in and out of her pussy. With a sudden buck of her hips, I watched three long squirts of liquid shoot from the wet, vibe filled pussy, along with her loud screaming, moaning and cursing. My jaw dropped in shock not having seen a girl squirt before, eyes went wide and my hand stilled its strokes.

HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT! Did that just happen?

I rubbed my eyes and concentrated back on screen where the stranger's screen had gone black. I was left wondering if that really happened or if it was some fucking drunken dream. I notice that she hadn't disconnected yet.

**_Stranger: That was amazing, Thank you! Enjoy your night. ~winks~_**

**_STRANGER DISCONNECTED._**

I shook my head and rolled onto my back and contemplated giving up for the night. It was insanely hot that I made a chick do that, but I knew what I needed to cum. I exhaled quietly and rolled back over, positioning self so all that was showing on my camera was my blanket covered cock with the tip poking out. A few people connected to my screen but they didn't stay long. Some were obviously straight males. I was about to shut it down when I heard the ping of the text box. I looked at the screen just in time to see a brunette male with just a pair of shorts on, shaggy hair to his ears with a slight curl to it and dark curious eyes.

**_Stranger: Hey, that tip looks good enough to suck. Is there a chance I get to see the rest?_**

Finally a interesting prospect, maybe this chat thing wasn't going to be so bad. I slowly pulled the covers back to reveal my impressive shaft laying thick and heavy against my stomach, my balls aching from being worked up before. Staring at his tongue sliding over his bottom lip, I heard another alert sound and pulled my gaze from his face to read what he wrote.

**_Stranger: Fucking sexy cock you have, handsome. I can just imagine my lips around it. ;)_**

My mind began to conjure up images of a pair of lips wrapped around my throbbing shaft, moving up and down eagerly. I decided to write back seeing as though he seemed very willing.

**_You: Thanks. -winks- I'd love to feel your hot wet mouth right now. You have far too many clothes on, show me the goods, stud._**

I laid there watching him, my hand moving over my hip to wrap around my length and slowly stroked my length. I noticed his chest was slightly bigger than mine, then my gaze lowered as he undid his shorts and pulled out what could only be described as a magnificent cock. Groaning out a soft sound of arousal, I gripped my thickness tighter and groaned quietly, locking my lust filled gaze on it, letting myself feel the immense arousal watching and being watched created.

- **_Stranger: Stroke it harder, move a finger to rub your ass. Think of my cock's swollen tip pushing into you._**

Fuck, this guy had me panting. I wanted to comply with his wishes so I moved into a more visible position so he could enjoy as well. I closed my eyes for just few seconds as I slid my finger knuckle deep into my ass while I stroked with the other. I groaned and opened my eyes, instantly drawn back to the screen where he had now stripped completely, his cock filling the camera screen. My hand mirrored his pace, noticing his stomach moving up and down faster. I knew he was as worked up as I was, struggling to type and play at the same time. I stopped stroking to type to him.

**_- You: Give it to me hard, I want you to feel you fuck me deep. -groans- You have me fuckin' aching to cum._**

My hand immediately went back to my cock, gripping and stroking it firmly. I bit back another groan as he started kneading his balls, my mouth was almost salivating, wanting to suck them into my mouth and tongue his hot, tight looking hole. I was lost in the erotic anonymous man on the screen, thinking of how he'd feel when I rode him hard. My hands moved faster, pushing another finger into my pucker, keeping up the fast pace that brought me closer and closer to release. His hand disappeared out of sight and I heard the ping from the text box over my heavy breathing,

**_Stranger: You look so fucking hot stroking your thick cock, got me so fucking hard. I'm fucking close!_**

I slid fingers from my pucker, grabbed a tissue and wiped them quickly then took over my strokes with that hand. His words had me at a breaking point. I couldn't control myself any longer, all I could type was a jumble of words, barely even a sentence.

**_You: Fuck. so good. ughhhhhhh cummmminggg._**

My grip tightened on my throbbing length as I pumped it once more. My blazing blue eyes burned into the screen, watching him erupt at the same time my hips buck hard, spilling my hot cum onto my stomach. He angled the camera up slightly and I could see his chest moving up and down almost in time with mine, knowing he is riding the high of his release as I was. I groaned in exhaustion and satisfaction then quickly cleaned myself up as best as I could with the tissues, propping myself up on one elbow to see he had written to me.

**_Stranger: Fuck that was incredibly hot, you have one amazing cock but I would love to see your face as you cum next time._**

**_You: My face? I don't know…_**

My heart started to pound as the alcohol haze begun to wear off. My face? Could I even bring myself to show my face? I liked being completely anonymous, just a dick on a screen wanting to get off. The ping of his new message interrupted my wandering thoughts.

**_Stranger: You don't have to, just expressing a very sexy thought. With a cock like that I can only imagine the rest of you. ;)_**

Oh he was pulling out the charm. This was damn hot, and after cumming as hard as I did I almost wanted to reveal myself so he could see what his words did to me. I wouldn't though, he was just some random chat partner I'll never see again.

**_You: Such charm from the gorgeous bastard who came with me only moments ago. We will see… I suppose if we come across each other again we might have bit more fun._**

I wasn't prepared to give out my details to some guy in who the fuck knows where, so I left it at that. The ping sounded once more, so I craned my neck to see what he had written, not even thinking about the camera that was still on and showing my spent cock barely covered with blanket.

**_Stranger: Till next time we meet, thanks for a great time. It was a real relief to find you tonight. Goodnight, handsome._**

I definitely had a good time in the end, so he deserved my thanks in return. Even if it was what we both came on here for.

**_You: You're welcome, and thank YOU for being the inspiration for such a relieving night. Sweet dreams zzz_**

**_STRANGER DISCONNECTED._**

I laid back, thinking about my drunken night on Chat Roulette. The crazies, the sensual girl and that fuckin' squirting! Fuck I still can't believe that shit. I know the girl has to cum damn hard for that to happen, unless they are prone to doing it. And all the cocks that were obviously straight. Not to mention that amazingly hot, voyuristic chat session with the dark stranger. All manners out of the window, I hadn't even gotten his fucking name.

Groaning with the swarm of thoughts running through my mind, I buried my head into the pillow to muffle my sounds, hoping Zach had passed out. I decided to check my email then shut the laptop down. Unfortunately, I didn't get that far.

I woke up disorientated, my head pounding at every minute sound. As I open my eyes and let out a soft moan as I stretched out, my eyes finally focused properly. The laptop screen was still on, so was the camera, and my gaze fell upon the most amazing set of eyes staring right back into mine.

**_Reactions? _**

**_-Hides- Leave me some love._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC characters and their sex lives**

**_A/N - Thank you so much for the great response to the first chapter, reviews are like crack so leave me some love and you will get a teaser _**

where we left off -

"I woke up disorientated, my head pounding at every minute sound. As I open my eyes and let out a soft moan as I stretched out, my eyes finally focused properly. The laptop screen was still on, so was the camera, and my gaze fell upon the most amazing set of eyes staring right back into mine."

**Chapter 2**

His eyes were like none I had ever seen before, a vibrant teal iris with flecks of blue, they were mesmerising and wide in shock having been caught watching me. My head jerked up, and just as I went to write the screen went black. I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips. I was now really fucking awake and pissed off that I had missed my opportunity of speaking to the guy with those fucking spectacularly beautiful eyes.

I laid my head back down onto pillow when the thumping pain managed to come back in full force. I reached over and slammed down the laptop lid, effectively shutting off the camera and site. What the fuck was that? How long had he been watching me sleep? Should I be creeped out? Curious? So many questions and so many will go unanswered since he logged off before I could even say hello. I looked at the time and saw that I'd only been asleep for two hours, I wondered if it would tell me how long it was connected to him for. I pulled the laptop back to me and opened it up, re-entered my password and waited as the screen loaded the bright webpage... and found all the information was still up on the screen.

Stranger connected for 43 minutes  
Disconnected 6:02am

Holy shit! Forty fucking two minutes!? What could he have been doing for 42 minutes while watching me?  
I groaned in disgust but was slightly turned on at the possibilities. I fucking hoped I didn't talk in my sleep anymore or had any dreams of the stranger who had stroked himself in front of my eyes. That would be just slightly embarrassing since it was such a turn on, my body already waking up to idea of more. Unable to pull my gaze from the black box where I saw those sublime teal eyes, I sighed quietly when the hangover made itself known. Shutting down the laptop not wanting to think anymore, I reached up to cover my face with my arm as I laid back, hoping to get few more hours sleep.

Groaning quietly, I turned onto my stomach, burying my sore head into the pillow. With my eyes still closed, I could hear Zach moving around and could smell the scent of bacon wafting down the hall. A churning feeling inside began, a mix of hunger and the remaining alcohol. I decided to get up and make him cook me some too since he was the one pumping the shots into me last night. Even if it wasn't the only thing he wanted to pump into me, I probably would've thrown all that alcohol up if we hadn't broke our stress ritual.

I pulled myself out of bed and slipped on some boxers to try and cover my very obvious morning wood, then after shuffling into the kitchen, I dropped down into chair. Leaning my head down on my arms, I mumbled a good morning to Zach who was facing away from me, putting together a BLT with cheese, pancakes, syrup and extra bacon strips to munch on with them. He ate like a horse, sometimes I couldn't believe how much he put away. Although he is insanely fit, so his metabolism burned up the "indulgent day" meals we would have once a week, usually after a night of drinking our cares away. Only this time it seemed my drunken night had caused more trouble for me than my normal drunkeness... who the fuck belonged to those eyes? I lifted my head up when Zach brought two plates of food over with a chuckle and placed them down on the table.

"You look little worse for wear" He mumbled as he took a bite of his BLT.

"Yeah, those last few tequilas fucked me right up, my head's thumping" ...And full of glimpses of last night, well early this morning activities... I thought to myself.

I picked up a piece of bacon, not thinking that my stomach could handle something heavy like pancakes, though the sweet and salty of this combination had me wanting to dip my bacon strip into the maple syrup. Hmmmm hangover food is always the weirdest mixes, I found myself wondering if that's what its like for women with pregnancy craving.

Why the fuck was I thinking about pregnant women right now? Fuck my head is fucking random when I get caught up in my hungover thoughts.

Zach kicked my shin under the table and chuckled when I look up a bit dazed. I wasn't sure what he had been saying, but he obviously wanted my attention.

"Babe, maybe you should go back to bed. You look like shit." he told me. As if I didn't know my outsides matched how I felt on inside.

"Yeah thanks, you prick" I couldn't help but laugh quietly, even though the pain that it caused was intense and shot through my temples.

"Ugh, you're right. I'll try to eat then head back to my dark room and sleep." Groaning as I picked up a fork, I speared a piece of pancake covered in maple syrup, and slowly ate as much of them and of the bacon that I could handle.

I finished what I could then took my plate to the sink, rinsed it and sat it on the bench to clean up later. Threading my fingers through Zach's hair as I walked past him then back into my bedroom, he gave my ass a smack when I was almost out of reach. I grumbled out a chuckle while rubbing my ass as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. Dropping down onto the bed, I stared up at the ceiling hoping that sleep would come.

I woke up in time for dinner, Zach had left me a note telling me to order something because he was going out with few friends. In other words, he was hooking up elsewhere and wasn't going to be home to eat. I chuckled to myself while thinking that he would be making a meal out of the guy he would go home with.

I jumped into the shower, figuring I would go get some food and come back to veg out in front of TV. I had to work tomorrow so I didn't want a big night. I just don't pull up from back to back drinking nights anymore. I felt old.

I leaned in and turned the shower on, watching with a blank tired stare as the steam started to fill the small space. Stepping into the shower, having undressed on the way to the bathroom, I stood under the hot water, letting it wash away the lethargic mood I was in after so much sleep. My hangover was almost gone and I felt a lot better after sleep and some Tylenol. I washed myself thoroughly, a groan escaped when my soaped hand ran the length of my semi hard cock.

Tightening my grip around my thickening shaft, I pumped few times then squeezed the tip with a soft whimper. Feeling the deep throb begin, I took my hand away and continue washing. After finishing my shower rituals, I turned off the water then grabbed a towel to dry my wet body.

I dressed quickly in a casual pair of jeans and white V neck tee, not too tight fitting but sized so it hugged the right spots on my torso. Leaving the house and walking down the corner to burger place, I ordered one with some chips and a drink. I figured since it was quite a healthy burger, I don't feel bad about the other to go with it. When my number was called, I swapped the piece of paper for my order and left to go back to my place. Tucking into it, I realize I'm famished and almost inhale the fucking thing.

Lazing on the couch for the rest of the night, watching whatever crap was on the tv, I zoned out for awhile, not wanting to use my brain and ended up falling back to sleep.

The door opened and I'm brought out of my weird dreams by a figure, completely shadowed in the darkness. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, convinced they were just playing tricks on me in the dark. But when I opened my tired eyes again, the figure was still there and it walked through the adjoining wall into nothing.

I sat there looking at the spot the figure disappeared into, completely shocked, all the hairs on my body standing up, even my balls had goosebumps after seeing that. I kept thinking that couldn't have been real. We had lived here for 2 months and had never seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. I didn't know the history of this house, though, and the landlord hadn't mention anything about tragic circumstances of any previous tenants.

I shook my head, still feeling hazy from waking up only minutes ago, and organized myself for the week ahead then climbed into bed. It's not often I get weekends off in my profession, usually it's the busiest three nights a week. Groaning as I lay my head back down, eyes closed, I wondered what the fuck happened out there. Was it real? If so, what exactly is it? I tossed and turned as these thoughts ran through my mind on a loop, then eventually drifted off to a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own my story, few of my characters and the deep sexy voice of jazz_**

**A.N. / I hope you enjoy the following chapter, and follow the story -Points down- At the end there.. Do it. Reviews are like the sweet sounds of his southern accents. Loved. Thanks to pre readers and amazing Editor Jem - Love y'all**

On with the story...

JPOV

My week was quite average. Work each night and come home to spend time sleeping. I had picked up extra shifts as I was doing so well at my job. I hadn't ever planned to get into that line of work but when an opportunity presents itself sometimes you just can't refuse. Looking back I would choose it all over again because, hell... the money is great and who doesn't like to be the one who puts a satisfied smile on another's lips.

-flashback-

Sitting alone in my house while Zach was out on a date, I began to feel the ache for something more than watching TV. It was1am and the show I'd been watching was heavy on the sex scenes. By the time it had ended I had a raging hard-on and was resigned to not being able to sleep till I got rid of it.

An ad came on and before I could think too much about it I was dialling the number, closing my eyes I exhaled loudly thinking, 'This is what I've stooped to... getting off alone with help of a mysterious person, god knows how close or far away from me.'

The call connects and I hear a woman's voice greeting me, after a short chat about what I was interested in she tells me to hold the line while my card was run through the system and they organise the right person for the job. Letting out a low groan, regretting this call more the closer I get to actually going through with it, I had just gotten comfortable when I hear someone clear their throat and quietly chuckle.

**_"_**Fuck, uh hello?" I run my hand through my hair and silently curse myself for sounding pathetic.

"Hey Handsome, my name is Mik_e_." His voice was friendly but had a sexy edge to it.

"Hey Mike, I'm**…****_" _**using my go to name, I blurted it out "_Jackson_." Shaking my head and hitting the phone against my forehead then clearing my throat, thinking, 'I have more game than this.'

Another chuckle from his end of the call and then his smooth voice begins to lead the call.

"Its good to meet you Jackson, you don't have to be nervous about talking to me. I'm here for whatever you want to talk about**_" _**

Strangely, it didn't feel cheesy the way he spoke to me, so I begin to talk to him about the different things we liked and before I knew it he had me rock hard and palming myself. The conversation got more intense as we delved deeper into details, and with the cost of the call forgotten I let all my inhibitions go and was giving him back as good as I was getting. The sounds he was making drove me wild. By this time I had put my earphones in to keep my hands free for exploration.

The deep sensual voice told me to pull my cock out and stroke it just for him.. I did. Without hesitation. He told me exactly when to tug my balls, and I did. It felt so good I couldn't help letting out a groan of pleasure telling him what I'd do to his body in return.

We were both panting and grunting, a trail of sweat glistened across my muscular body from the length of time we had been talking. My hand fisted around cock, pumping it fast, knowing I won't handle the pressure much longer I growled at him, my voice cracking with lust.

" Ff..ffuck me! I can't wait annnyyyy longer. Fuck! Say it!" From the topics we covered, he knew there were a few words that got me insanely hot.

"Cum for me now babe, Do it! CUM." He waited just a beat longer and then growled in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard. "NOW!" The moment it hit my ears I was fucking lost, hand giving one final tight pump as he spoke. Groaning, I lifted my ass up off the couch, feeling my whole body tense in deep pleasurable release.

"FUCK! MIKE CUM WITH ME!" Every stroke brought a new shot of cum onto my stomach. After a minute or two of deep breathing, grunting from us both, and bit of clean up, I heard him speak again.

"Shit Jackson, are you okay over there? I haven't had a call like that in a while." He sounded kinda amazed and I didn't know if it was by the length of the call or the intensity of it.

Licking over my lips and clearing my throat to avoid what was sure to be a raspy tone to my voice when I tried to speak, but failed to hide it. "Yeah, I'm pretty fucking good actually, you?" I couldn't help but chuckle as the tension and low I was feeling had been replaced by a completely relaxed and satisfied calm.

"Fucking great. It was clear by the first bit of this call it was your first time, but have you ever played when not paying for it? I haven't actually cum from this job in awhile, when you let go you were incredible."

I was taken back by his words and scrubbed my hand over my face.

"No, haven't really needed to in the past. I guess I just voiced what I wanted to do and it worked right?" A grin formed on mylips, feeling a huge surge of confidence at his praise of my skills that I didn't even knew I had.

"If you ever want more or looking to make some money, you need to contact me. We could use some new blood around here and with ability like that, you would make some decent cash." It seemed stupid but I swore I could almost hear excitement in his voice at the prospect. "Here, get a pen and jot this down so if you consider it, you have the boss' number."

I reached over to the table next to where I was sitting and groaned. "Yeah, I'm good. Go." I hummed and nodded as he told me the number, writing it down with his name so I could say he recommended me.

"Hey, I'm going to tell the girls to comp this call. I know it will be pricey and just look at it as an incentive to use that number, I bet you are quite the piece in person."

Letting a small laugh escape, I pulled up my shorts and moved to bathroom to clean up properly, still talking I started the shower. Stepping back, I grinned into the phone."Thanks Mike, this was just what I needed. I'm glad your night was as good as mine was. I will think about calling your boss, right now though I need a shower." A smirk creased my lips, knowing he would have images of me wet.

"Fuckkk, use It jackson. Talk soon." And without any more words he hung up.

I sat the phone down on sink while I stripped off and got under the water, showering away the sweat and cum from a well needed release. As I washed, I thought about the events of the night and the job offer, the thought got me aroused again but I was exhausted enough to ignore it.

- end of flashback-

It was my night off. I had bargained since I was working more during the week, Zach had already planned that we go out for somedrinks. He was the only one that knew about my line of work. To anyone else, I keep up the guise saying I work on the computer.

When I was alone with my thoughts this week they wandered back to those vibrant teal eyes, so many questions and at the same time no idea what to say if I did see them again. Looking down at my phone but not really seeing what's on the screen, I almost yelled when the phone goes off, sending vibrations through my hands for the split second before I fumbled and dropped it on the floor. Luckily it was carpeted, so no scratches or marks on its apparently fucking delicate casing. I knew with the amount of time I spent on the device that I should put a heavy duty case on it since I smashed the last one on a night out in town. Having a choice between home or going into the"office" to work, I usually alternated. The weekends were a different range of people who would call to speak with me.  
I, of course had my preferences, but in this game when you got a call you took it to earn the money. It's only when you become "most wanted" that you can pick and choose which clients you speak to.

I was very comfortable in my job now and the boss was a pretty cool woman. She was strong, funny and once you got past the outer beauty you saw that its actually coming from within as well. I saw her in a different light after she'd gone through a bad situation and I offered my comfort to her. From then on we had a great friendship while I still respectedher authority. It was actually kinda hot, the office fantasy was a popular one with callers too. Male and female.

Shaking my head to clear it before I get too caught up, I looked back at the phone resting in my hand then shoot off a message to Zach, letting him know I'm almost ready to go. I put a deep blue collared shirt on with a pair of low slung jeans with few chains hanging in different lengths. I don't show off my ink but when you have a neck tattoo its hard to keep peoples eyes from trailing down to it.

Arriving at the bar half hour later, I'm met with large crowd of noisy people. Apparently there was a pool competition on tonight which usually brought in a pretty eclectic group of men and women. I see Zach standing at the bar, charming some twink. I walked over, slapped my hand down on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He turned with a slightly pissed off look on his face before realizing it was me, his lips turned into a bright grin that never failed to make my pants tight.

He turned completely, throwing an arm around me and kissed my cheek, the twink giving me a dirty look while Zach was facing away from him. I almost gave him something to scowl at but decided to just play nice. Instead, I hugged my best friend back then stepped to the side, leaning over bar to try to get attention of the hot bartender.

Zach and I caught up while sitting with his new friend. He never failed to make me laugh with his tales of his co-workers and boss. It was good to spend some time together since our schedules don't allow us as much time anymore.

A few hours and many beers later, I was on the dance floor grinding and moving with an older man. I knew he was about 40 but he was in prime shape so looked mid-thirties. I let him explore my chest and thighs with his hands, feeling his arousal against my leg, I smirked, loving the way I can turn people on with my body as well as my phone voice fantasies.

When the song ended, I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering... or maybe it was more like shouting over the start of next song... I thanked him and moved off the dance floor.  
I ordered another drink with a wink to the bartender and sucked down half of it in one go after being in the heated crowd of people dancing.

I stood watching the bodies move by me, sipping my drink and chuckled when two macho looking guys walked passed, leaning on each other and spouting lots of cliche "I love you man's". It's always heart warming when very straight men end up all over each other, yet when sober they would be more hesitant. Another victory to alcohol, I would say.

I had just finished my beer when the guy behind the bar leaned in and slid over a shot, nodding toward a blonde guy around my age. I lifted the shot and subtly smelled it, trying to figure out what it was before giving him a silent "cheers" and throwing it back, shaking my head slightly as the liquid hit the back of my throat, burning it as if I'd eaten a fuckin chilli. I caught the eye of bartender as he lifted up a bottle chilli tequila, groaning I nodded back in understanding then chugged down a few gulps of beer to cool the fire now raging in aftermath of the evil shot.

I smirked, appraising the guy at end of the bar. Deciding to have some fun with him I send over a "Blue balls" shot and wait for his response.

I watched as the bartender – who I learned was called Paul - mixed together 1 oz raspberry vodka, 1 oz coconut rum and 1 oz Blue Curacao liqueur together in a shaker over ice. He then poured the shot and handed it to the blonde. A smirk played on my lips when he heard the name, he gave a thank you nod and downed the shot. The room had a slightly fuzzy edge to it as I took in the bar scene, like always Zach moved around the room talking to the many people he knew while I chilled out meeting randoms who came and left the line for drinks.

I don't have half his confidence in person but get me on that phone and it's like the real, confident free side of me takes over. My gaze was still on Zach as he laughed and gestured very animatedly to a group of people that he was obviously telling a story to. He must have felt my eyes on him because Zach looked right at me and winked. He knew this wasn't hugely my type of thing so the wink always calmed and assured me that I could step out of my comfort zone and enjoy myself. I'm then suddenly pulled from my bestie's sexy grin when Paul hands me another shot, telling me with a laugh it's called an "Ass" shot. I burst out laughing, wondering how long it took for them to think of that name.

I lifted the shot glass to smell it's contents, getting the scent of apples, I ask what's in it. Paul tells me it's got Absolut® vodka and dash of DeKuyper® Sour Apple Pucker schnapps in it. Shrugging my shoulders I grin at him and take the shot, the sourness hits the residual heat left from the chilli tequila I had unknowingly drank.

This went on for another half hour, picking shot after shot with ridiculous sexual innuendos in their names. I'm pretty wasted by the time he walks over and hands me one last shot that spoke of the rest of the nights plans. Handing me one of the two shot glasses, he leaned in and spoke in a sexy throaty voice, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Time for a Screaming Orgasm handsome, why don't we share one right now?" My pants were instantly tight from such a simple question. I swallowed thickly and nodded as he took the lead in raising up his glass to clink it to mine.

Licking my dry and slightly numb lips I met his stare while tipping the milky sweet shot down my throat, shuddering at the mix of least 10 different spirits or liqueurs in my stomach, knowing I'm going to be sick tomorrow. Groaning quietly, it's muffled by the handsome guys mouth pressing to mine in a heated kiss. Throwing caution to the wind, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply, albeit a little unsteadily as the alcohol pumped through my veins.

He leaned into me, stepping between my legs and began grinding against me, obviously not caring who was around us. All of a sudden, I'm pulled back from his lips by a choking feeling in my throat, the shots making my senses slow to react to what was going on. I reached up to feel my collar of shirt pressed tightly to my throat, confused as fuck I tried to turn my head to find out who had a hold of me and only saw a tattooed fist a split second before it connected with my cheek bone.

-**_NOTE- dun dun dunnnnnnn... I know! I'm sorry but leave your reviews and I will write and get you next chapter quickly -Winks- _**


End file.
